Handwriting on the Wall
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel and Puck are focused on their lives trying to forget the other. SEQUEL to Spring Break Vacation. A.U. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I know it's been years since I wrote Spring Break Vacation. I had started writing the sequel right after I was done with SBV but got writers block so I abandoned it. Sorry! I hope you accept my apology with this story. I don't know how long or short this is going to be but I'll give you what I had already written and then I'll see from there. Hope you are all interested. I know some of you still are** _ **brittekit**_ **and** _**CarvieCamfia2**_ **(your recent messages got me thinking again) so this is for you! Here we go!**

 **Don't own anything that has to do with the cast of Glee or anything else you read here. Don't sue! Thanks!**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

...

It had been a year since Rachel and Puck had been together those sexy days in Puerto Rico. Rachel had not heard from him since she had gotten back to NYC and she couldn't care less. She thought he was different but nope the minute something didn't go his way, he hauled ass out of there. Rachel had been so mad the next couple of weeks because she thought that finally she and Puck could try and have a relationship. She realized how stupid that had been on her part.

Instead of mourning their short affair, she focused full throttle on her career. She started a new Broadway show and she was in heaven doing what she loved best. She worked five days a week (Wednesday to Saturday) two shows on Fridays and Saturdays. She was so proud of her work and the whole cast was incredibly talented which she fed from that and made her an even better performer. When the Tony nominations came out, she smiled happily and proudly when the show was nominated for best new musical and she was happily surprised when she was nominated for best actress in a musical.

It was 6 months later, that one day after her show she was approached by a movie producer. He had offered her a part in a movie and made her a monetary offer she couldn't refuse. She was playing the best friend but she had a great dramatic/comedic role and she couldn't be happier. The best thing about it was that the shooting was in the city so that made it even cooler.

The next three months she focused on filming her scenes and got along great with the crew and cast. Also since this was her first movie she didn't want to be known as a diva. She had gotten a lot better since high school thank God. Once the production had been wrapped, everyone had told her what a great job she had done and they hoped to work with her again someday. They made plans to get together before the premiere next year.

In between her busy work life making the movie and volunteering at the hospital she used to work at, she was also helping Quinn plan her wedding. It took months to convince Quinn to choose a date and then another couple of months to actually start planning it. Brittany, Santana and Rachel were taking the role as wedding planners very seriously. They each were in charge of a couple of things and didn't want Quinn to stress about her day.

"Only three weeks until the big day. How are you feeling?" Rachel asked knowingly.

"Nervous, excited." Quinn said.

"Only you would pick your wedding to be in December." Santana said as she worked on the flower arrangements.

"I think it's romantic and very them." Brittany smiled as she wrote names on the table cards.

Quinn smiled as she and Rachel prepared the 200 gift bags for the guests that had RSVP.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

/

Puck had been pissed no, furious when he saw Rachel get on the boat with Finnderella. He saw red and could not believe that once again he was coming in second to that giant idiot. That's why he didn't even wait for to let her explain. He had apologized to his high school friends and decided to leave early for Italy.

In Italy he had a great time shooting his movie. This one was action with some drama and a little bit of comedy. The next four months he solely focused on the movie. He also had a chance to work on the soundtrack which was just the cherry on top.

Once he was done with that movie, he decided to go ahead and say yes to another movie he had been offered. Franny had suggested he take a break but if he took a break then he would think of Rachel and he did not want to. So he chose the other movie. It took them about two months to film the scenes. He was actually surprised at how well the shooting had gone. At first he hadn't been convinced with the script because it was a thriller and he had never done something like it but as he filmed his scenes and watched his other cast mates do theirs he was impressed.

/

Puck was in control of wheel of his sailboat taking in the open ocean and thinking about his next offer. Franny walked up to the deck and joined him.

"Hear me out." Franny started saying.

"I love you but you need to stop. I don't want to take time off. I need to stay busy." He said looking straight forward.

Franny sighed worriedly. "This is for you. Ethan picked it up yesterday when we were docked in Hawaii. Your mom sent it overnight." Franny said and started to walk away but stopped and looked at him. "If you don't slow down you will burn out and I will have to kill you." She said and walked away.

Puck loved how much Franny cared for him. She was like a second mother to him and he was very thankful for her and knew his mother had a piece of mind knowing Franny looked after him.

He took a long at the envelope and frowned. What the heck was this? He opened the envelope and when he opened it his eyes widened completely taken off guard.

"You are cordially invited to Mr. & Mrs Evans wedding on December twentieth, two thousand twenty three. Location: The Central Park Boathouse 4pm."

Puck could not believe it. He was invited. Who sent the invitation? Did they all know? Did Rachel know? Did she sent it? He had so many questions and had no clue what the hell to do with this information. What should he do?

/

 **TBC**

 **Hope it's a good start... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you loved the first chapter! And thank you for that anonymous review correcting my writing. It is "role"not "roll" lol My bad! I didn't proof read before I posted so I apologize for any errors. If anyone knows how to fix the writing without erasing the story just updating it let me know! I would appreciate it! Here is another chapter.**

 **Mistakes are mine**

 **...**

The wedding day had finally come. Rachel, Santana and Brittany were excited for their friend to finally marry her high school sweetheart. The location was perfect because the snow could be seen from inside due to the clear windows. The ceremony was going to be held next to the reception room so the guests wouldn't have to travel to much with the snow falling outside.

Rachel was enthralled by the snow falling. It looked so beautiful and she just loved her city even more during winter time. She looked at her phone and saw that the guests would be arriving soon. She walked to the ladies dressing room.

"Where have you been?" Santana asked annoyed. "Quinn is freaking out."

Rachel sighed annoyed that her friend was having cold feet once again. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Quinn come on."

"I just need a minute please." Quinn said from the other side of the door.

Rachel looked at Santana who shrugged and shook her head.

"Do you want to marry him?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do." Quinn said.

"Then what's the problem?" Rachel asked trying to stay calm.

"Getting married is a big deal."

"Can you please come out so I don't have to talk to a freaking door?" Rachel asked.

The door opened slowly and Quinn walked out wearing a white sling sleeve wedding dress with a medium trail and semi exposed back.

"You look hot Quinnie." Brittany had said when she walked into the dressing room. "Guests are starting to arrive."

"Thanks Britt." Rachel said.

"We'll go and make sure everything is good. And we'll check on Sam too." Santana said as she and Brittany walked out of the dressing room.

"Rach am I crazy for feeling this way?" Quinn asked scared.

"Actually you're not. I think a lot of future brides get nervous on their wedding day." Rachel explained.

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. She walked over to the mirrors and looked at her herself. She did look nice and knew Sam would love her dress.

"Honey?" Rachel started to ask.

Quinn noodled and looked at her best friend. Let's do it." She grinned with happy tears in her eyes.

Rachel smiled excitedly. "Let's do it."

The two of them walked out of the dressing room and sure enough all the guests had arrived and were just waiting for Quinn now. Santana, Brittany and Rachel started walking down the aisle and waited with Sam for Quinn to start walking.

As Rachel smiled seeing her friend walk down the aisle, she felt eyes on her and casually looked around at the guests until her eyes landed on the person she least expected to see at the wedding. What the hell was he doing here? Who the hell invited him? Ugh why did he decide to show up? She rolled her eyes internally and focused on her best friends getting married.

...

Puck wanted to smirk when she finally noticed him with the rest of the guests. He knew she hadn't been the one that had sent the invitation. Now he had to figure out who the heck was the one that sent it. He eyed Rachel and she looked incredible in the year he hadn't seen her. Finn was nowhere to be found there. He had refused following her on social media and refused paying attention to anything she had done or was going to do. He had tried to stay away but now looking at her up there as one of the bridesmaids he realized what an idiot he had been the previous year running away like he always did.

The ceremony had gone smoothly and Quinn did look beautiful and Puck could tell how much Sam loved her. They were definitely in love and he was kind of jealous. Happy for them but jealous. The ceremony ended and Quinn and Sam along with the bridesmaids left first and then the guests started to go to the room next door where they had an amazing view of the snow falling with Central Park as their background.

Puck was impressed of the location and knew it might have been Rachel's idea. He looked around the ballroom and there were about 20 tables. The decoration was elegant but to elegant for his taste. It did scream Sam and Quinn so it was perfect for them. He looked for his table number and once he found it he saw that he was going to be seated in the same table as the bridesmaids. How did Rachel not see that? Whoever invited him really kept it a secret. He got to the table and took a long sip of the water glass that was just for him. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Rachel walk into the ballroom and stayed collected as the girls joined him at the table.

"Puck!" Brittany smiled and hugged him.

"Hiya beautiful." Puck hugged her back.

"Sup Puck." Santana said with a smile.

"Hey Satan." He said with a warm smile.

Puck hadn't heard anything from the one sitting across from him and finally looked at her. "Hello Rachel." He said carefully but confident.

"Puck." She said as she looked at the double doors.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans." The host said as the married couple walked into the ballroom and went to take their first dance as husband and wife.

...

 **Hope you liked it. I'm thinking one more chapter and that's it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right my beautiful readers this is the end of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have!**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy**

...

Rachel couldn't believe her luck. Why was he sitting with them? Who's idea was this so she could kick their ass? Honestly she was trying to enjoy the reception and the food but having him sitting across from her made her uneasy and somewhat turned on. What? He's as handsome as ever. She had to say her speech in a few seconds so she took a deep breath and a long sip from her drink.

...

As Puck watched Rachel say her speech, he really took a look at her and wow she was stunning. She was so mature now compare to high school and knowing how she felt around him last year made his dick stirred. He wanted her still even though he knew she was mad at him and he was kind of mad at her too for lying to him. Why did they always do this to each other? He sighed worriedly as she finished her speech. They had to talk soon. Hopefully. Quinn walked towards her and they hugged. He watched as they whispered something to each other and then Rachel went back to the table avoiding any eye contact with him.

...

When Rachel went back to the table, she took another long sip from her drink. She glanced at him and sure enough he was looking at her with desire and possible regret? She couldn't stay there anymore. She had to leave before she jumped him again. She grabbed her small purse and walked away to the dressing room to get her things. When she grabbed everything she needed she turned around and saw him closing the door of the dressing room.

"We need to talk." He said.

"No, we don't." She said. "Move. I'm leaving."

"Aren't I the one that usually does the leaving?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You did that perfectly last year." She said without a beat.

Damn, that burned big time but he couldn't blame her. He had hurt her tremendously. "Rae..."

"Don't call me that." She said and noticed him walking towards her. "What are you doing? Stop it."

Puck didn't listen to her. He walked towards her until she felt the wall against her back and he stood only a few feet in front of her. "We need to talk Rachel."

"I have nothing to say to you." Rachel said but having him near her after knowing the way he felt inside her didn't help matters. She was getting turned on with his presence and she hated herself for not being able to control and hide her desire for him.

Puck could tell her wall was coming down and took a step closer to her. "Rachel..." if he couldn't get her to talk with words, he could get her to talk the best way he knew how.

It was a start.

Better than nothing in his mind.

"I hate you." She said softly.

"No you don't." He said as he moved until there was barely any space between them. He gripped her hips and looked at her in the eyes. "I know you're mad with the way I left and I am really fucking sorry I did that to you babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried pushing him away. "I don't care." Why the hell was she so wet right now? She could never resist the asshole. Yes an asshole but an asshole that she was crazy about. Dammit!

He smirked. "Yes you do care because if you didn't then you wouldn't be acting so defensively."

Rachel let go of her things and moved her hands to his chest trying (not to hard) to push him away from her but her hands were more gripping his shirt than actually pushing him away.

"Baby..." he said as he moved one hand up to caress her cheek and the other to grip her ass.

"Noah we shouldn't." She whispered unable to hide the lust in her eyes anymore.

"No?" He asked knowingly but didn't make a move. If anything was going to happen it was going to be her that initiated it.

She moaned against his touch and finally kissed him. They kissed slowly at first just taking their time enjoying their lips and then deepened it as his other hand moved to her ass and gripped it.

"Wrap your legs around me." He groaned as he picked her up. He held her firmly making sure she could feel how much he still wanted her even though they were holding a grudge for about a year now. He kept kissing her reveling the fact that she was letting him touch her. God she wanted this girl in front of him more than he wanted anything else in his life.

She moaned when she felt his erection pressed against her covered pussy. She knew they still had to talk things through but right now she needed him and wanted release only he could give her. She moved her hands to his pants, unzipped it and pulled him out. She moved her thong to the side and in one move he was completely inside her.

"Fuck." They said in unison.

"Baby, I missed you so much." He groaned as he started moving with her thrusting really slow trying to prolong their pleasure.

But she was having none of it. "Come on Noah I need it hard and rough right now." She moaned as he increased his thrusts and started hammering her faster and harder. "God yes just like that. Fuck!"

"I love your pussy, I love your lips, I love your tits, I love your ass." He groaned a he fucked her harder and faster. They were at the point of no return. He needed to make her cum now!

Rachel was in heaven. She had missed his touch, his passion and she would never deny him because she wanted him as much as he wanted her. They were very compatible sexually they just had to work on the other part of their "relationship". "Fuck me just like that Noah. I'm so close."

"Baby Rachel cum with me." He said as he watched her move one hand between them pressed on her clit and she was gone. He quickly followed right behind her and came deep inside.

She felt his cum inside her and shivered with pleasure. She loved seeing him lose control and feel him cum inside. As they came back from their high, he let her stand on her feet and they fixed their clothes.

"We still need to talk." He said as he tucked his cock back in his pants.

She sighed knowing he was right. "I know."

"Let's say goodbye to Sam and Quinn and get out of here." Puck suggested.

"Okay but this doesn't mean that I've forgiven you." She said following him out.

The two of them walked out of the dressing room and into the ballroom. They saw Sam and Quinn at the groom and bride table.

"Puck I'm glad you made it." Quinn grinned.

Rachel's eyes widened and Puck snickered. "How did you keep it from me?" Rachel said impressed and a little bit annoyed.

"It wasn't easy but I had to find a way to get you two together again." Quinn said proudly. "You two are meant to be together no matter how mad or hurt you both are."

Puck walked over and kissed Quinn on the cheek, "Thank you." He whispered.

Quinn winked at him.

Rachel rolled her eyes again, "we're going home to talk."

"Amongst other things." Puck smirked.

Sam laughed and hugged Rachel then Puck. "Thank you guys for coming. We should get together after we come back from our honeymoon."

"Sounds good Evans," Puck smiled.

"Okay, I love you guys." Rachel said. "I'll see you later."

Puck and Rachel left the club and took a cab to get home so as not to walk in the snow. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Upper west side." Rachel said as she looked outside the window seeing the snow fall.

"Hey look at me." Puck said softly.

Rachel looked at him and sighed. "What?"

"We can make this work." He said confidently. She didn't say anything so he continued. "If we both want this whatever happens we can make it work."

"How do I know you won't run away when things get hard or you get mad?" She asked worriedly.

"We just have to communicate and we'll learn from each other." Puck said seriously. "We've known each other all our lives Rachel. There's always been something between us even when there wasn't."

Rachel gave him a small smile remembering high school. "I trust you Noah but you have to trust me."

"I will and I do." He said and caressed her cheek. "I promise."

The two of them knew they had a lot of work ahead of them for their relationship to be a healthy one but as long as they trusted each other and possibly love each other nothing and no one could stand in their way.

Two years later, they were hopelessly in love and when Rachel told him she was pregnant with more than one baby his response was priceless.

"I'm just that good babe." He smirked which made her laugh out loud and they just knew that they were going to be okay!

...

 **THE END**

 **I know it seemed rushed for those that wanted a longer story. For me it was time to be done with this one. But I really enjoyed writing it! If any of you have requests and I get inspired, I'll be happy to write a story for you. Have a great weekend everyone!**


End file.
